


Sliby se mají plnit o Vánocích

by Hanetka



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Challenge Response, Christmas, John in Afghanistan, M/M, Vánoční Johnlock výzva 2017
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanetka/pseuds/Hanetka
Summary: Zpracováno v rámci Vánoční Johnlock výzvy 2017https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520984Námět č.11: John a Sherlock jsou spolu už od střední, akorát nyní mají vztah na dálku protože John slouží v Afgánistánu - letos mu ale končí úvazek a na svátky bude doma. Sherlock se těší jako blázen, ale pár dnů před Johnovým plánovaným návratem, najde v poště kondolenční dopis od armády, John je "nezvěstný, pravděpodobně mrtvý" - budou tohle smutné vánoce nebo se potvrdí, že je to přece jen čas zázraků?





	Sliby se mají plnit o Vánocích

**Author's Note:**

> Tak to tu máte - dalo mi to zabrat a rozhodně nevím, jestli užité vojenské termíny a destinace odpovídají skutečnosti. Cokoliv nějaký odborník najde za nesrovnalosti, připište je prosím mému zcela civilně uvažujícímu mozku. Totéž platí o zeměpisu Afghánistánu - řídila jsem se mapami, ale umístění vojenských táborů jsem přizpůsobila potřebám povídky. Ovšem Camp Bastion skutečně existuje a skutečně je v Helmandu.

_Londýn, 15. prosince 2009_

„Rolničky, rolničky, kdopak vám dal hlas…“

Sherlock si otráveně přitáhl límec kabátu ke krku a odfrkl si. Tenhle týden slyšel tu vlezlou melodii snad odevšad. Normálně by v tomhle předvánočním období nevytáhl paty jinam než do Bart’s nebo na okrsek, kde by otravoval Lestrada tak dlouho, až by ho vzal někam na místo činu a on mohl na to naprosto nesmyslné bujaré šílenství, které se zmocňovalo celého světa kolem něj, zapomenout. Nesnášel Vánoce. Nesnášel je už od dětství – nechápal význam svátku, který nutil jeho sociálně nepřizpůsobivou rodinu (měl být po kom) tvářit se z jakýchsi konvenčních důvodů, že jí dělá radost shluknout se kolem společného stolu, pronášet jedovaté poznámky o ostatních a dávat si neupřímné a naprosto zbytečné dárky. Taky se od té doby, kdy dokončil univerzitu a přestěhoval se do Londýna, nikdy na vánočních sešlostech neukázal.

Ale letos to bude jiné. Letos se měl na co těšit. Letos se vrátí John a Sherlock se nemohl dočkat, až mu ukáže Baker Street, seznámí ho s paní Hudsonovou, Lestradem i Molly a konečně, konečně mu předvede, že dokáže stát na vlastních nohách. A nejen to. Překvapí Johna. Připraví pro něj Vánoce, jaké ještě nezažil. John totiž Vánoce miloval.

„Tradice, Sherlocku,“ říkával, „tradice, zvyk a taky čas, kdy si uděláš volno a čas na lidi, které máš rád. To je duch Vánoc – nesejde na hostinách a dárcích, jde o tu lásku a přátelství. To ostatní je jen pozlátko, ale možná to někdy může připomenout i těm, kdo celý rok nemají na nic a nikoho čas, v čem je pravé bohatství. Tys nikdy nečetl Vánoční koledu?“

Nečetl. John se skoro zděsil, když se mu k tomu přiznal, a Sherlock toho roku dostal Dickensovu útlou knížku od Johna darem. Ale stejně ji neotevřel, až donedávna. John byl už třetí rok někde daleko v poušti a Sherlockovi se tak stýskalo, že skoro nemohl dýchat. Teď si ji konečně přečetl a najednou se mu zdálo, že chápe, co John na Vánocích vidí. On nebude jako Scrooge. Nenechá si proklouznout život a lásku mezi prsty – to se nestane. Příští týden, až se John vrátí, přivítá ho v bytě na Baker Street nejen Sherlock, ale i vánoční puding, krocan, stromeček a dárky. Něco domluvil s paní Hudsonovou, něco ale musel zařídit sám, například nákup dárků a výzdoby. To proto teď nabručeně pochodoval nákupním centrem a snažil se nevnímat tisíckrát ohrané vánoční koledy, linoucí se z tlampačů ze všech koutů.

Ale on to vydrží. Pro Johna všecko.

**

_Londýn, 16. prosince 2009_

_…nebudu psát žádné podrobnosti, ani nesmím, ale je to tu teď pravé peklo. Teď, když začala stavba silnice do Kandaháru, boje se přesunuly blíž k nám a není jediný den, aby nám nepřivezli novou várku zraněných. Svírá se mi srdce, když na ty kluky koukám a vím, že žádný z nich nebude na Vánoce doma – mnoha z nich rekonvalescence zabere dlouhý čas, některým už nikdy nebude tělo sloužit jako dřív, a to nemluvím o těch, kteří už své blízké nikdy nespatří. Skoro mám pocit viny, že já ano, ale ani to mě nezastaví, abych se netěšil jako blázen._

_Počítám dny do odjezdu, včera dorazili ti, co nás tu mají vystřídat. Pár dní budeme sloužit ve dvojicích, aby se zapracovali, a pak už transport, letadlo a budeš mít svého osobního doktora doma._

_Snad nebude moc sentimentální, když se rozloučím slovy:_

_S láskou_

_John_

Sherlock se usmál, zavřel mailovou schránku a zaklapl notebook. Nebude Johnovi odpovídat hned, byl tak plný příprav, že by se určitě prozradil. Musí si rozmyslet, co napsat, bude vyprávět o nějakém případu a stěžovat si na Mycrofta – možná si i zanadává, že ho zase nutí k návštěvě doma. Jo, to by mohlo fungovat. Hlavně aby John nic netušil – o to větší překvapení ho tu bude čekat.

Oblékl si kabát, kolem krku omotal šálu a vypravil se na poslední nákupy. Vánoční ozdoby už měl – jen zapomněl na vánoční světýlka. Nechápal, jak je to možné, když na něj blikala málem z každého okna na ulici i ze všech kýčovitě přezdobených výloh. Odpoledne přijde Molly - slíbila mu, že mu byt pomůže vyzdobit, sám by si s tím asi nevěděl rady. Ale bez světýlek by to určitě nebylo ono.

Když se vrátil, začal nákupy rozbalovat a rozkládat po stole. Zašel do ložnice pro krabice s ozdobami a přidal je na stůl. Molly tu bude nejspíš za chvilku, měl by ještě uvařit čaj. Ale to už zezdola zaslechl zaklepání a hlasy. Paní Hudsonová šla otevřít – Molly je určitě tady.

„Pojď dál,“ houkl přes rameno, když uslyšel zaskřípat otvírané dveře. „Jestli chceš čaj, posluž si, v kuchyni se vyznáš, ne? Já to tu zatím dovybalím a můžeme se do toho pustit.“

Když se neozvala žádná odpověď, otočil se. U dveří stál Mycroft. _No vida, koho to sem čerti nesou_ , pomyslel si Sherlock. _Možná si do toho mailu Johnovi ani nebudu muset vymýšlet_.

„Nemusel ses obtěžovat, Mycu,“ pronesl jedovatě. „Nikam nepojedu, zvlášť ne letos. Čekají mě první Vánoce v životě s někým, na kom mi opravdu záleží, a co víc, komu opravdu záleží na mně.“

„Kvůli tomu tu nejsem,“ odpověděl ztěžka Mycroft. Sherlock zbystřil. Jeho bratr byl bledý a na čele se mu perlil pot. Něco se děje.

„Co se stalo? Z Buckinghamského paláce se ztratily vánoční ozdoby? Někdo ukradl královský vánoční puding?“

„Můžu dál?“ nereagoval Mycroft ani na jednu z posměšných Sherlockových otázek. „Tu záležitost bychom neměli probírat vestoje.“

Sherlock pokrčil rameny a ukázal ke křeslu. Sám se svezl na gauč, založil si ruce a zamračil se. „O co jde?“

Mycroft si rozepnul kabát, došel ke křeslu a pomalu se do něj usadil. Pohledem těkal po celé místnosti, na chvíli se zastavil na vánočním nepořádku na stole, a pak sklopil oči ke špičkám svých bot.

„Dnes dopoledne jsme dostali zprávu z Helmandu,“ začal tiše a v Sherlockovi se skoro zastavilo srdce. To nemohla být pravda. Ale Mycroft by se osobně neobtěžoval kvůli ničemu menšímu než…Zatmělo se mu před očima a začalo mu zvonit v uších. Zavřel víčka a zoufale se snažil kontrolovat dech, který se mu zadrhl v plicích a nechtěl ven.

„Na vojenskou základnu v Babaji zaútočila vojska Tálibánu,“ pokračoval Mycroft. „Spojenecké jednotky byly před několika dny převeleny, aby chránily stavbu silnice Trident, a tak tam zůstala jen stráž, dvě čety Pátého northumberlandského, a samozřejmě vojenský personál polní nemocnice. Přestože bojovali zdá se statečně, na tak divoký útok jich bylo málo. Přežilo jich jen pár. Tálibáncům se podařilo vyhodit do vzduchu muniční sklad a bohužel to odnesla nemocnice. Srovnali ji se zemí, Sherlocku. Když se tam konečně dostaly posily, bylo skoro po všem.“

Sherlock bezhlesně vrtěl hlavou. Ne. Ne, to se nemohlo stát. John se za týden vrátí, slíbil to! Slíbil! Ještě ráno mu to psal v mailu! Sliby se mají o Vánocích plnit! To přece…

„John?“ vypravil ze sebe s tak sevřeným hrdlem, že to znělo spíš jako zasípání.

Mycroft si lítostivě odkašlal. „ Bohužel, v hlášení mezi přeživšími ani raněnými jeho jméno není. Po tom výbuchu je sice těžké ostatky padlých identifikovat, ale… Našli jeho známky. Je mi líto, Sherlocku, ale John byl prohlášen za mrtvého.“

Sherlock prudce vstal, došel k oknu a nevidoucí oči upřel ven. Necítil nic, jen mráz, který mu zatínal do srdce ledové drápy a pomalu se šířil hrudníkem a žilami dál až do konečků prstů.

„Nejdu nevhod?“ ozval se od dveří Mollyin nesmělý hlásek, a v tu chvíli se Sherlockovo srdce roztříštilo na tisíce střepin, které se mu zařízly do těla, jako by v něm vybuchl granát. Sevřela ho křeč ostré bolesti.

„Jdi domů, Molly,“ řekl hlasem, který sám nepoznával. „Tady už nikdy žádné Vánoce nebudou.“

**

_Londýn, 18. prosince 2009_

Greg Lestrade došel ke dveřím Baker Street číslo 221, zhluboka se nadechl a zaklepal. Chvíli bylo ticho, ale pak se dveře otevřely a vykoukla hlava se šedivými pečlivě naondulovanými vlasy. „Přejete si?“

„Dobrý den, paní Hudsonová. Greg Lestrade, možná jste o mně už slyšela. Přišel jsem za Sherlockem. Můžu dál?“

Paní Hudsonové se objevil v obličeji posmutnělý výraz. „Jistěže jsem o vás slyšela, drahoušku. Pojďte dovnitř, jen pojďte. Ale Sherlock… Nevím, nevím, jestli vás bude chtít vidět. Není na tom dobře.“

„Já vím,“ povzdychl si Lestrade. „Doneslo se mi to.“ Neřekl, že si v první chvíli myslel, že jde o nějaké vnitřní vyšetřování, když ho odvezla nablýskaná černá limuzína do přepychové kanceláře v parlamentu. Setkání se Sherlockovým bratrem bylo z těch, na které se nezapomíná – ať už tím teatrálním způsobem, jakým k němu došlo, nebo těmi Jobovými zprávami, kterými ho obdařil.

„Přišel jsem se podívat, jestli bych mu nemohl nějak prospět. A taky…“ nedodal už, že má o Sherlocka celkem oprávněný strach. Jakkoliv Sherlock vypadal, že je vždycky nad věcí, třebaže trousil arogantní poznámky, překypoval pohrdáním nad všemi pomalými mozky kolem sebe a všem šel na nervy až běda, kdykoliv mluvil o Johnovi, vždycky se rozsvítil jako lampička. Greg nepochyboval, že ta ztráta je pro něj tragická, stejně jako by byla zpráva o smrti někoho blízkého pro něj. Sherlock se mohl tvářit jako necitelný sociopat, jak jen chtěl, ale Johna opravdu miloval a teď je určitě na dně. „Jak mu je?“

„Nejí. Nespí. Což o to, tomu ani dřív nikdy moc nedal,“ vedla paní Hudsonová Grega dál do chodby a po schodech nahoru. „Ale už dva dny ani nesáhl na housle, a to se nikdy dřív nestalo. Kdykoliv tam nakouknu, leží na pohovce. Nevím, jestli se za ty dva dny vůbec pohnul,“ ztlumila hlas, protože se blížily ke dveřím bytu B. „Musela jsem se připlížit blíž, abych zjistila, jestli vůbec dýchá,“ vysvětlovala. „Ani si mě nevšiml. Vypadá jako mrtvola – jen tam leží, zírá do stropu, ani nezamrká. Jde z toho strach.“

Zaklepala na dveře a strčila hlavu dovnitř. „Sherlocku? Sherlocku, drahoušku, máš tady návštěvu.“ Pokynula Gregovi, aby vešel, zavřela za ním dveře, lítostivě si povzdechla a vrátila zase k sobě. Snad tenhle přítel Sherlocka vrátí do života.

Když po nějaké době Lestrade scházel schody dolů, vystrčila hlavu ze svých dveří a tázavě se na něj zadívala. Jen zavrtěl hlavou a paní Hudsonové poraženě poklesla ramena.

**

_Londýn, 20. prosince 2009_

Sherlock ležel na gauči, teď už se zavřenýma očima, na tvářích mu zasychaly potůčky slz a přes slané stopy si razily cestu nové. Za víčky mu jako barevný film běžely vzpomínky.

_Obraz první._

_„Hej! Co se to tam děje?“_

_Sherlock právě inkasoval ránu pěstí, ale při zvuku toho hlasu se mu po tváři rozšíří úsměv. John, John je tady a už bude všecko v pořádku. Další rána pod žebra ho pošle do předklonu a jiná do ledvin, a už se sune po zdi na zem. Zahlédne nohu, rozpřáhnutou ke kopnutí, a pak uslyší další křik._

_„Nechte ho na pokoji!“_

_Shluk kluků, kteří Sherlocka mlátili, se rozprchne, a to už je John u něj, kontroluje mu obličej i žebra a pomáhá mu se zvednout. „Rozseknuté obočí, z nosu ti teče krev – ale zlomený snad není – a přes oko budeš mít monokl, že by ti ho i lord Petr Wimsey záviděl,“ konstatuje a Sherlock se zazubí. Ze slavného detektiva si oba dělají legraci – John tvrdí, že Sherlock by se se svými pozorovacími schopnostmi mohl jít před lordem Petrem zahrabat, což není pravda; a Sherlock na to vždycky odpovídá, že John by stejně jako Butler naprosto selhal – na správného panského majordoma nemá ani cit pro šatník, natož aby uměl správně vyčistit stříbro. Což pravda je, jak John musí přiznat. „Do koho ses navážel tentokrát?“_

_„Jako vždycky,“ zahučí Sherlock a John si odfrkne. Už dva roky ho jako princ na bílém koni tahá ze všech malérů, co si svou nevymáchanou hubou nadělal. Když sem na jeho školu Sherlock nastoupil, hubený kudrnatý čtrnáctiletý mimoň, netrvalo ani den, a už se stal terčem posměšků a urážek. Jenže Sherlock nesklapl jako jiní otloukánci. Urážky vracel a jeho bystrý zrak a dedukční schopnosti mu pomohly pokaždé vyhmátnout posměváčkovo slabé místo, takže každá jeho jedovatá poznámka ťala do živého. John se ho poprvé zastal nejspíš z principu – nesnášel nespravedlnost a z šikany se mu dělalo zle - ale Sherlock si časem uvědomil, že nad jeho trefnými invektivami prská smíchy. Dokonce i když občas míří na něj. Což bývá docela často. Ale co se škádlívá…_

_„Já na tu medicínu prostě musím,“ konstatuje John, když Sherlocka odvádí školní chodbou a podpírá ho při chůzi paží kolem pasu. „Kdo by ti kurýroval všecky ty rány, co ještě kvůli té své proříznuté puse schytáš?“_

_Sherlock si málem povyskočí. John právě řekl, že ho bude kurýrovat! To ale znamená, že bude s ním! Že s tím počítá! Jenže pak zase schlípne. „A kdo mě bude zachraňovat, když budeš pryč?“ zahučí. Ty dva roky, než odmaturuje i on, snad vůbec nepřežije._  


_Obraz druhý._

_„Johne! Johne, přijali mě. A kolej mi přidělili tu samou, co tobě!“_

_„Vážně? Gratuluju, Sherlocku. Příští semestr bude epický. Musím to říct Mary. A musím vás seznámit. Je senzační, Sherlocku, bude se ti určitě líbit.“_

_„Mary? Kdo to je?“ V Sherlockovi by se náhle krve nedořezal._

_„Je se mnou v ročníku, ale na oboru ošetřovatelství. A je milá a vtipná a hezká, vůbec ne jako ty holky ze střední u nás doma. Musím běžet, čeká na mě, jdeme dnes do kina. Měj se!“_

_Ve sluchátku se ozve oznamovací tón. A Sherlock se propadá do černého zoufalství. John už tu pro něj není, je tu nějaká Mary, která má před ním přednost, John se nikdy nedozví, co k němu Sherlock cítí, protože o to ani nestojí. Kam se schovat, kam utéct před tou beznadějí a samotou?_

_Obraz třetí._

_„Sherlocku. Sherlocku, co sis vzal? Sherlocku!“Někdo s ním třese jak s jabloní při sklizni, proč s ním tolik třesou?_

_„Mně to už nebaví, Johne, pořád se s ním taháš a je to jen z maléru do maléru. Mám toho dost.“_

_„A co bys chtěla, Mary? Abych ho nechal takhle, sjetého jak sáňky, aby tu umřel? Nemáš být nakonec ošetřovatelka?“_

_„Jo, nemocných, co si to nezavinili sami. Tenhle si to dělá sám a jen tě využívá, copak to nevidíš? Záleží ti na něm víc než na mně!“_

_Ticho. Konečně ticho. A pak… „A víš co, Mary? Dodnes mi to nedošlo, ale… Možná záleží.“_

_Oslepující štěstí. A tma._

_Obraz čtvrtý._

_„Sherlock Holmes! Na vrátnici máte návštěvu!“_

_Sherlock se doplouží po schodech dolů. Je vyhublý, pobledlý, na sobě nemocniční župan a vůbec se mu nechce – na Mycrofta rozhodně nemá náladu. Ale na vrátnici nečeká jeho otravný bratr, aby mu znovu četl levity. Je to John. Nejistě se usmívá a Sherlock se najednou stydí, že by se propadl._

_„Jak se vede?“_

_„Ujde to.“_

_„Půjdem se projít? Smíš ven?“_

_„Jo, můžu. Kolem parku je zeď jako v Guantanámu a dovnitř se nedostane ani myš. I tebe prošacovali, jestli neneseš kontraband, že?“_

_John kývne a pokrčí rameny. „Stejně bych ti nic nedal.“_

_Dojdou k lavičce pod stromy a oba se posadí. Ticho houstne, ani jeden z nich nemluví. Až John._

_„Sherlocku,“ začne nejistě, „vím, že o tom asi nebudeš chtít mluvit, ale já prostě nemůžu, ani zaboha nemůžu pochopit, proč. Proč jsi to dělal? Málem ses zabil.“_

_Sherlock mlčí. Co má říct? Že nemohl snést, jak se mu John vzdaluje, jak ho ztrácí kvůli Mary, že byl sám, že bylo jednodušší se sjet, než žárlit a nemyslet na nic jiného, než na Johna v cizím objetí, jak líbá někoho jiného, jak se mazlí s někým jiným, jak dává někomu jinému to, po čem Sherlock touží ze všeho na světě nejvíc? Najednou je mu všeho tak líto, zaplaví ho takový stud a hanba a láska a zoufalství, až mu vyhrknou slzy a on mrká, aby je zahnal, aby je potlačil, ať si toho John nevšimne, jen ať to nevidí, Sherlock by umřel hanbou. Sklopí hlavu, celý se schoulí. Najednou se odkudsi přikrade teplá dlaň a vezme ho za studené prsty._

_„Myslel jsem, že to víš. Nejsi sám, Sherlocku, jsem tu pro tebe. Vždycky jsem byl a vždycky budu. Jsme přátelé, víš?“_

_Sherlock se v duchu posmívá sám sobě. Přátelé. Co by ještě chtěl? Johnovi se líbí děvčata, vždycky se mu líbily holky, to jen on, hloupý génius, doufal v něco víc, v něco, co se nikdy nemůže stát. Slza, kterou už nedokáže zadržet, mu ukápne na nemocniční župan na klíně. A John si jí všimne._

_„Sherlocku…“Udiveně ho vezme za bradu a s mírným násilím mu otočí hlavu, aby mu viděl do očí. A vidí. Vidí všechno, Sherlockovi to z očí přímo křičí. Sherlock pevně stiskne víčka a přeje si, aby se propadl sto mil pod zem. Ale najednou ucítí na rtech dotek lehký jako pírko. Údivem pootevře rty, polibek zesílí a prohloubí se, John Sherlocka líbá a Sherlockovi srdce zpívá štěstím._

_Obraz pátý._

_„Musím. Rozkaz je rozkaz, Sherlocku, s tím se nediskutuje.“_

_„Ale Mycroft by mohl…“_

_„Ne, Sherlocku. Ty víš, že bych to nikdy nepřijal. Armáda mi platila studia, je načase, abych jí to vrátil. Ty tři roky utečou jako voda, ty zatím dostuduješ a pak už budeme jenom spolu, platí?“_

_„Co si bez svého doktora počnu?“_

_„Budeš se muset od malérů držet dál. Od všech,“ dodá John významně a Sherlock zrudne. Slíbil Johnovi i sobě, že se drog už nikdy nedotkne, a dodrží to. Dokáže to, i když bude John tak daleko. Musí._

_Obraz šestý._

_„Vyřešil jsem to! Lestrade vůbec nevěděl, jak s tím hnout, ale bylo to jasné na první pohled!“_

_„Možná tobě, nám ostatním to tak jasné nebývá. Jsem na tebe pyšný, Sherlocku. Budu muset končit, za chvíli se vracíme. Tady v Camp Bastion je to jak v jiném světě, dokonce tu fungují telefony. A ta nemocnice! Ranění tu mají mnohem lepší péči, než jim můžeme poskytnout my. Ale až sem pojedu příště, už to bude na letiště. Brzy napíšu, ano?“_

 

Sherlock už čtvrtý den leží, nejí, nepije, nespí…

Pak zahouká pod okny sanitka a paní Hudsonová drží dveře, když na nosítkách vynášejí jeho nehybné tělo ven.

******

_Vojenská základna v Babaji, Helmand, Afghánistán, 16. prosince 2009_

 

John dopsal e-mail, zaklapl notebook a protáhl se. Bude muset do služby, ale ještě má půl hodiny čas, stihne sprchu. Rychle ze sebe shodil polní uniformu, sundal z krku řetízek se známkami, hodil ho na postel, posbíral toaletní potřeby a poklusem to vzal jen v trenýrkách do sprch. Pustil vodu a právě si začal šampónem drhnout krátkého ježka, když se odněkud zblízka rozlehla střelba a křik. „Útok! Talibánci! Na pozice, všichni na pozice!“

John bleskově strčil hlavu pod vodu, aby spláchl pěnu, a s očima ještě plnýma mýdla a nahý tryskem doběhl ke své posteli. Naházel na sebe plnou polní, skočil do bot a opasek s pistolí si připínal už cestou za běhu.

„Kapitáne! Tady!“ hodil mu do rukou Bill Murray pušku, a už oba vybíhali cestou kolem muničního skladu směrem k nemocnici.

Vzduchem se ozvalo zasvištění a ohlušující rachot nedalekého výbuchu. A další, o něco blíž. Byla slyšet palba z kulometů, výstřely, křik a vřava.

„Hajzlové, mají T – pětapadesátky, co tu zbyly po Rusech,“ zanadával Bill. „Kryjte se, kapitáne!“  Sám padl k zemi, ale John chtěl doběhnout k nemocnici za každou cenu.

Další přilétající tankovou střelu, která mířila přímo na muniční sklad, už neslyšel. Rozpoutalo se peklo. Ozvala se ohlušující série výbuchů, tlaková vlna ho zvedla a mrštila s ním do vzduchu, v rameni ucítil oslepující bolest a pak už nic.

„Kapitáne!“ vykřikl Bill Murray, rozběhl se k němu, ale když už se chtěl k Johnově nehybnému tělu sklonit a zjistit rozsah škod, zasáhla ho střepina z granátu do helmy a Bill se zhroutil přes tělo svého velitele.

Kolem se rozpoutal zuřivý boj, ve kterém měli mudžahedínové silnou převahu. Nemocnice byla po výbuchu munice v troskách a hrstka vojáků, kteří se zuřivému útoku Talibánců bránili, se povážlivě tenčila. Teprve po dvou hodinách dorazily narychlo povolané posily a zvrátily boj na svou stranu.

Když ustala palba, začalo zjišťování škod a ztrát. Vojáci prolézali trosky a hledali raněné a padlé. V nemocnici nepřežil nikdo – ranění ani zdravotnický personál, ale mezi poničenými stany snad mohl někdo ještě dýchat.

„Tady jsou dva! Tlakový obvaz, sem! Rychle na nosítka a do vrtulníku!“

„Tady taky jeden! Bezvědomí, popáleniny! Nosítka!“

Velitel zásahu nechal zdravotníky pracovat a otočil se k ostatním.

„Padlé sem do řady! Seržant Blackley provede soupis! Hlaste mu identifikace!“

Vojáci snášeli nehybná těla a rovnali je vedle sebe, seržant zapisoval jména podle známek. Nebylo lehké je vždycky přiřadit, po výbuchu byla těla rozervaná na kusy. Byla to jatka, z jakých se i ostříleným bojem ošlehaným mazákům dělalo zle. V nose je štípal pach krve a kolem začínaly bzučet všudypřítomné mouchy.

Odněkud z trosek se vynořil jeden z vojáků a podal Blackleymu řetízek se známkami.

„John H. Watson,“ zapsal si.

***

 _Vojenská nemocnice, Camp Bastion, Helmand_ , _Afghánistán, 19. prosince 2009_

„U tohohle nemáme pozitivní identifikaci, pane primáři, neměl u sebe vojenské známky ani průkaz. Operován hned po příjmu, střepina v levé části hrudníku, podklíčková tepna naštěstí nepoškozená, ale rozsáhlé trauma svalů vedlo k masivní ztrátě krve. Navíc těžký otřes mozku, pohmožděniny, pravděpodobně odhozen výbuchem. Operační rána se hojí dobře, je čistá, stav stabilizovaný. Dva dny horečka, dnes na ústupu. Bezvědomí dosud trvá.“

Lékař se zastavil u lůžka JIP, na kterém ležel světlovlasý mladík. Tmavě fialové kruhy pod očima, v ruce kapačka, obvázaný hrudník, zpod obvazu visí drén. Kontrolky na přístrojích naznačují hluboké bezvědomí, ale stabilizovaný stav.

„Američan?“

„Uniformu měl anglickou, pane.“

„Odkud ho přivezli?“

„Vrtulníkem z Babaji, pane. Prý to tam byl hrozný masakr.“

„Je tu odtamtud ještě někdo?“

„U nás na JIP ne, pane. Zeptám se na oddělení.“

Sestřička zmizela za dveřmi. Za chvíli byla zpátky. „Na traumatologii leží seržant William Murray, pane. Prý ho přivezli stejným vrtulníkem. Ale měl také otřes mozku a je dost zmatený. Říká, že neví, s kým ho přivezli, byl v bezvědomí. Ale ptá se, jestli je tu v nemocnici kapitán John Watson.“

„A je?“

Sestra zavrtěla hlavou. „V záznamech žádného Johna Watsona nemáme. Ale pane… To jméno je v soupisu padlých z Babaji.“

Primář se zamyslel. Ten Murrayho kapitán opravdu mohl zemřít, a Murray, sám zraněný, o tom nemusel ani vědět. Nebo… při bojích bývají zmatky, identifikace bývá ztížená, kdo ví, jak ji prováděli…

„Víte co? Až se ten Murray trochu vzpamatuje, přiveďte ho sem, jestli je to ten jeho kapitán. Pak se uvidí.“

**

_Londýn, Nemocnice svatého Bartoloměje, 24. prosince 2009_

Mycroft Holmes seděl na nemocniční chodbě a, ruce opřené před sebou o svůj nepostradatelný deštník, a čekal, až se jeho bratr oblékne a vyzvedne si propouštěcí zprávu. Po čtyřech dnech na kapačkách byl Sherlock schopen začít přijímat stravu a nápoje. Pořád byl apatický, nekomunikoval a příkazy plnil jako robot. Vstaň. Oblékni se. Jdi. Jez. Pij. Když Mycroft mluvil s lékaři, padala slova jako katatonie a bylo mu doporučeno umístit Sherlocka do psychiatrické péče, ale on doufal, že by mu doma mohlo být lépe. U něj doma. K rodičům, kam se na Vánoce sjede celá jejich upjatá rodina, by ho nevzal ani za nic.

Zabzučel mu telefon a Mycroft se zamračil.  Dnes nechtěl být vyrušován, jasně to Anthee sdělil. Letos bude jeho čas o svátcích patřit výhradně bratrovi. A po svátcích… nevěděl. Jestli nebude Sherlockovi líp, opravdu poprvé v životě nevěděl, co si počne.

Telefon nepřestával zlobně bzučet, a tak ho Mycroft s povzdechem vytáhl z kapsy. „Řekl jsem -“ začal do sluchátka stroze, ale hned zmlkl a jen vytřeštěně poslouchal. „Kam?“ zeptal se, a pak: „Jeďte tam – ne, počkejte, pošlete sem řidiče a moje cestovní zavazadlo. A sežeňte hotel v Birminghamu, dneškem počínaje. Ne dva pokoje, apartmá.“ Zavěsil a už s mnohem lepší náladou vstal a vyšel Sherlockovi, který se objevil ve dveřích, naproti.

**

Sherlock se nechal odvést k limuzíně a usadit na zadní sedadlo bez odporu.

„Trochu se projedeme,“ oznámil mu Mycroft a Sherlock neprotestoval. Bylo mu všechno jedno. Měl pocit, jako by posledních několik dní prožil v noční můře, která ne a ne skončit. Jeho jindy tak bystrá mysl byla zahalená těžkou mlhou smutku. V autě usnul, ani nevěděl, jak dlouhá ta cesta vlastně byla; když se probudil, byla už tma a projížděli ulicemi neznámého města. Sherlock se nechal odvést do hotelu, uložit do postele a znovu usnul, jako by jeho tělo potřebovalo dohnat ten spánkový deficit ze dnů těsně po zprávě o Johnově smrti.

Teprve když se ráno probudil, začal si uvědomovat, že vůbec neví, kde je, kam a proč ho Mycroft vlastně z nemocnice odvezl. Byl v nějakém hotelovém pokoji, luxusním až běda, ale výhled z okna mu neřekl vůbec nic kromě toho, že tady ještě v životě nikdy nebyl.

Když se vynořil z pokoje, Mycroft seděl v obývací části u snídaně. Naproti němu, na talíři, který byl patrně určen pro Sherlocka, ležela obálka s vánočním motivem. Mycroft vzhlédl a pokynul mu, aby se posadil.

„Kde to jsme?“ zeptal se Sherlock zamračeně, ale posadil se. Zíral na obálku před sebou a nechápal vůbec nic.

„V High Field Town House v Birminghamu,“ odpověděl Mycroft.

„Ve Skotsku? Tys mě odvezl do Skotska? Proč?“

„Je vidět, že ti to ještě pořádně nemyslí, bratříčku, ale vzhledem k okolnostem ti budiž odpuštěno. Protože je tu Queen Elisabeth Hospital, proto.“

„Z jednoho špitálu mě včera pustili a ty mě vezeš do jiného? A proč až sem? Nemocnice královny Alžběty je i v Londýně, ne?“

Na Mycroftovi bylo vidět, jak rád by obrátil oči v sloup, ale ovládl se. „Otevři tu obálku, Sherlocku,“ vybídl bratra, a když viděl, že se k tomu nemá, pokračoval. „Birminghamská nemocnice královny Alžběty se od londýnské liší v tom, že sem se převážejí ranění -“

Přerušil ho rachot spadlé židle, jak Sherlock prudce vstal, bledý jako stěna, a třesoucíma se rukama popadl obálku. Roztrhl ji, a tam, na bílé kartičce, bylo vytištěno:

_Kapitán Dr. John H. Watson,_

_oddělení traumatologie,_

_pokoj 306_

 

 _Veselé Vánoce, Sherlocku!_   bylo dole připsáno Mycroftovým rukopisem.

„Zdá se, že John se šel těsně před útokem sprchovat. Kromě jiného si sundal i identifikační známky, čert ví proč. Vyhlásili poplach, naházel na sebe oblečení, popadl zbraň a hnal se do boje, ale na známky zapomněl. Byl raněn do ramene, odvezli ho do nemocnice a známky se našly v troskách. Vypadalo to tam strašně, Sherlocku, ten výbuch spoustu vojáků rozmetal na kusy, není divu, že prostě vzali známky, ke kterým se nikdo nehlásil, a jejich majitele zapsali jako padlé. A protože byl John v bezvědomí, nikdo v nemocnici nevěděl, kdo je. Vlastně ho první poznal nějaký jeho voják, Bill Murray. V noci ho převezli sem, do Anglie, protože z nejhoršího už je venku a bude potřebovat následnou péči. Dáš si snídani?“

Sherlock jen oněměle zavrtěl hlavou a Mycroft se zatvářil přísně. „Tak alespoň čaj. Málem jsi umřel na dehydrataci, bratře. Nechci tě zase nechat křísit.“

Sherlock jedním lokem vypil hrnek čaje, spálil si jazyk, ale bylo mu to jedno. Jediné, co teď potřeboval, bylo vidět Johna. Vidět Johna a přesvědčit se, že to není sen. Apatie posledních dní byla pryč. Nenechal Mycrofta ani dojíst, hnal ho od snídaně do auta a honem do nemocnice, tam téměř dovedl k slzám sestru na příjmu, když mu dost rychle nedovedla říct, kde najde traumatologii, a protože výtah se mu zdál pomalý, uháněl do třetího patra po schodech.

Když dorazil k pokoji 306, roztřásly se mu nohy i ruce. Nedokázal ani zmáčknout kliku, Mycroft to musel udělat za něj. A tam…

Pod přikrývkou, strhaný, pod opálením pobledlý, pohublý, celý v obvazech… ale byl to John, jeho John. Když viděl, jaká za ním přišla návštěva, po tváři se mu rozlil široký úsměv a pokusil se nadzvednout, ale s bolestnou nadávkou zase spadl zpátky.

„Řekli mi, že jsi mrtvý,“ hlesl Sherlock. „Že se už nevrátíš.“

„Přece jsem ti to slíbil. A nejsou dnes Vánoce?“ zažertoval John, ale nemělo to obvyklou jiskru. „Čas zázraků,“ usmál se. „Ráno se probudím a poušť nikde, jsem v Anglii, a teď tu mám i tebe. Jenom to rameno mě bolí jako čert, ale člověk nemůže chtít všecko, že?“ Znovu se pokusil posadit a zase selhal.

„Nevstávej, ty idiote,“ napomenul ho láskyplně Sherlock. „Ještě si ublížíš. A já svého doktora budu potřebovat co nejdřív zdravého.“

Od nynějška už bude slavit Vánoce každý rok, slíbil si svatosvatě. A sliby se o Vánocích vždycky mají plnit. Ale jedině s Johnem.


End file.
